Children's Week
Children's Week is celebrated by both the Horde and the Alliance in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. At the beginning of May and lasting for a week, it is a time for heroes of both sides to give back to the innocents of war... The orphans! Children's Week is also held for both factions in Shattrath City for higher level characters Location Right|thumb|The Azeroth orphans Right|thumb|The Outland orphans * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Nightingale * District: Cathedral Square * City: Stormwind City * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Battlewail * District: Valley of Honor * City: Orgrimmar * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Mercy * Location: Lower City * City: Shattrath City Levels Required * Level 10 for the Orgrimmar and Stormwind quests. * Level 60 for the Shattrath City quest. History This quest was first available from May 1 to May 8, 2005. Its second appearance was from May 9 to May 16, 2006. The third Children's Week followed Patch 2.1 on May 22nd, 2007 and ended on May 29th in Shattrath City. The fourth Children's week is currently scheduled to run from May 1st, 2008 until May 7th, 2008. Task Stormwind ;Children's Week : Use your Human Orphan Whistle to summon your Human Orphan, who is named Randis. Talk to him to complete this mission. Before you leave Stormwind, purchase the ice cream from Emmithue Smails. This will save you time as you can complete You Scream, I Scream... once its available. ;Spooky Lighthouse : Take the Orphan Child to the Haunted Lighthouse in Westfall. ;The Stonewrought Dam : Take the Orphan Child to the Stonewrought Dam in Loch Modan. ;The Bough of the Eternals : Take the Orphan Child to the Bank in Darnassus. ;You Scream, I Scream... : Buy Tigule and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from Emmithue Smails, the Sweet Treats vendor outside the Inn in Stormwind, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. ;Jaina's Autograph : Get Jaina's Autograph from Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. ;A Warden of the Alliance : Talk to Orphan Matron Nightingale. Orgrimmar ;Children's Week : Use your Orcish Orphan Whistle to summon your Orcish Orphan, who is named Grunth. Talk to him to complete this mission. ;Lordaeron Throne Room : Take the Orphan Child to the throne room in Undercity. ;Down at the Docks : Take the Orphan Child to the docks in Ratchet. ;Gateway to the Frontier : Take the Orphan Child to the Mor'shan Rampart in The Barrens, near Ashenvale. ;You Scream, I Scream... : Buy Tigule & Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from the Alowicious Czervik, Sweet Treats vendor outside the Bank in Orgrimmar, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. This is also available from the Innkeeper in Garadar, Nagrand. ;Cairne's Hoofprint : Get Cairne's Hoofprint from Cairne Bloodhoof in Thunder Bluff. ;A Warden of the Horde : Talk to Orphan Matron Battlewail. Shattrath City : ; Children's Week : Use your Draenei Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Dornaa. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; Auchindoun and the Ring of Observance : Take your orphan to the summoning stone in the Ring of Observance in Auchindoun, and wait for her to summon an adventurer. ; Jheel is at Aeris Landing! (Alliance Side) : Go to Aeris Landing and let your orphan talk to her brother. ; A Trip to the Dark Portal : Let your orphan gaze upon the Dark Portal until a soldier comes up to them before joining the battle. ; The Seat of the Naaru (Alliance Side) : Take your Orphan to see the Naaru O'ros in Exodar. O'ros will send you on a quest to take your orphan to see Farseer Nobundo. ; Time to Visit the Caverns : Take your orphan to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; Back to the Orphanage : Return your orphan to Orphan Matron Mercy in Shattrath. : ; Children's Week : Use your Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Salandria. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; Hch'uu and the Mushroom People : Take your orphan, Salandria, to Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh. ; : Take your orphan, Salandria, to the Throne of the Elements in Nagrand. ; A Trip to the Dark Portal : Take your orphan, Salandria, up the steps of the Stair of Destiny to stand before the Dark Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. ; When I Grow Up... : Take your orphan, Salandria, to the paladin trainers in Silvermoon City's Farstriders' Square. ; Time to Visit the Caverns : Take your orphan,Salandria, to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; Back to the Orphanage : Return your ward to the Shattrath City orphanage by handing in the Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Mercy in the Lower City. Reward Azeroth Rewards * 650 XP for quests 2-6 (39s at L60), 1650 for quest 7 (99s at L60). * 10 Reputation with the five primary factions at level 60 for completing the first quest. * 75 Reputation with the five primary factions at level 60 for completing each of the next three quests. * 150 Reputation with the five primary factions at level 60 for completing each of the next two quests. * 500 Reputation with the five primary factions for completion of the quest chain. * Upon completing the quest chain, you have a choice of one of three noncombat pets: , or . If you decline all the pets, you can claim . Outland Rewards * 12650 XP for each quest. * 10 Lower City Rep for completing the first quest * 250 Lower City Rep for completing each of the next five quests * 500 Lower city Rep for completion of the quest chain * Finally, a choice of , or . * at level 70. Notes * This quest set is extremely easy, considering the amount of reputation you receive. * It is only available for a limited time. * The quests are considered new each year (having done the series in a previous year does not prohibit you from repeating it in the following year). * The Outlands and Azeroth quests are separate from each other, and both can be completed in the given week. * Do not turn in the last quest until the whistle's time is about to run out. The whistle disappears once you do and you lose a cool little item. * You can do these quests for as long as you possess the whistle, even after children's week is completed. However, the vendors of ice cream will no longer be in Stormwind/Orgrimmar so you'll have to go to Thousand Needles to purchase it. Category:Children's Week Category:Holidays